


A Debt to Repay

by ritsu4ever



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hostage Situations, M/M, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsu4ever/pseuds/ritsu4ever
Summary: Asami has done it this time.....when one of his enemies has Akihito in their grasp will Asami be able to save him in time? Will there be anything left to save?





	1. A torturous beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have read fanfiction for years and love it but have never really felt the need or desire to write any myself...plus I may not be very good at it lol So this is my first EVER fanfiction. I am not sure how often I will update it but I will try not to let it be to long in between chapters. So please constructive criticism is always welcomed and keep in mind this is self edited and I have no beta!

When Akihito came to the first thing he realized was all he could see was black, the second that his hands were tied together above him and he was hanging from something, feet barely touching the floor.  His shoulders burned from the stain of hanging in this position

_‘I wonder how long I have been hanging here? Last thing I remember was walking down the street after my last photo shoot then nothing’_

 Akihito groaned as he tried to shake the fog from his head and try to wiggle his hands free from their binds.

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

“I see your awake…. must have been a nice little nap. You’ve been asleep for a while” he said laughing

‘ _he sounds a little familiar…. his Japanese sounds odd though’_

“Where am I? Who are you?” said Akihito

“Now where would the fun be if I tell you everything right off the bat? Besides all you need to worry about is staying alive long enough for your precious master to come save his little pet”

‘ _So this does have to do with Asami…. I need to try and get out of here, this could be a trap’_

He heard more footsteps and something being moved around, maybe on a table.  Akihito tried to stain his ears to figure out what his capture was doing.

Suddenly all Akihito could think about was a burning pain that ripped across his back as he dangled from the ceiling, he quickly bit his lip… _’NO! I won’t scream I won’t give this bastard the satisfaction! It’s probably just some small time yakuza trying to make a name of himself’_

“Aww I see you didn’t seem to enjoy the taste of my whip, maybe Asami just has you well trained…no matter let’s see how long it takes before you’re crying in pain and begging me to stop”

“Try your worst…but if you’re expecting Asami to come running to my rescue you must have your information mixed up…. I’m…. I’m just his wh…whore” Akihito struggled to get out while breathing thru the pain.

“His whore? Really so does he have body guards on all his whores? Or are you just that good of a fuck?”

“He just likes to keep me available whenever the mood hits him” Saying is out loud almost brought his fears to the forefront…. would Asami come to his rescue again? Or would this just be one to many times his caused him to much trouble.

“No matter…. he will come unless he wants his whore broken beyond repair…….hahahaha”

The only warning Akihito got before feeling the bite of the whip was a whistle thru the air then what felt like fire across his back unlike the first strike he almost bit thru his lip trying to contain his scream.

“hahaha…come now this is not nearly as fun as when someone screams…. scream for me whore!”

Again and again and again his capture struck him with a whip, Akihito began to feel something drip down his back to his butt and legs…. _’am I bleeding?’_

Over the next 3 hours Akihito was whipped, slapped, and beat while he hung from the ceiling…he lost the battle to keep silent and hour ago.

“AHUGH!”

“That’s it little whore scream some more for me, I’m just getting started!”

“….pl…please….s..st..stop…” He couldn’t take much more of this…oh my god the pain…where was Asami? Why hadn’t he come for him yet? Was he even going to come?

“Already begging? Well we could move on to some more pleasurable activities if you want?” Akihito could feel his breath on his ear as his captures hands began to move along his chest slowly moving down towards the edge of his pants.

“NO! not that please no…” Akihito began to struggle franticly trying to get away from the hands that were starting to undo his pants, he kicked his legs out as his pants and underwear were pushed down past his knees until they were stuck around his ankles acting like rope to keep his legs together.

“Now now now…you said it yourself your nothing but Asami’s whore so you should be used to this, maybe if you satisfy me enough I’ll let you down and give you some water.  How does that sound?” he said laughing as Akihito started crying in earnest still trying to get away.

“PLEASE NO!” Akihito screamed as he felt a finger push into him suddenly…it hurt so bad, the finger moved roughly inside of him…. pushing and pulling at his most intimate spot.

“Oh my your still so tight! Has Asami been neglecting you? Hmmmm?”

“take it out please stop!....it hurts!” Akihito cried as more fingers were forced inside him.

“You should be thanking me for even preparing you this much…. but if you really want me to stop then we can move on to the main event”

Akihito could hear the rustle of clothes behind him and then a body pressing up against his back and the push of something far bigger than fingers at his abused hole.

All of a sudden his capture thrust his manhood all the way to the hilt in one go and all Akhito could do was scream

“Ahhhhhhh…oh god please take it out please!” Akihito cried as the dick inside him kept moving at a brutal pace never giving him time to adjust to the girth, he felt himself tear as his blood acted as lube.

“Oh looks like I forgot the lube…. hehehe…. but look your ass has been kind enough to provide blood to make this smoother……HAHAHAHA”

_‘This man was cruel! What problem did he have with Asami? And why was he dragged into the middle of it!’_

It felt like his capture would never stop, he kept up his punishing pace for what seemed like hours.  Over and over again…until finally Akihito felt him stiffen behind him then the burn of his release on his torn insides made him cry out more.

“Ah I see why he has kept you around this long…you are a pretty decent fuck…hahaha…maybe I won’t give you back to him and just keep you to myself.  Wouldn’t you like that Takaba Akihito? Hmmm?”

“No….let me go…pl…please” Akihiko said thru his tears as he sobbed from his position still hanging by his arms.

“No well its not like you have a choice…. I could even make you like it…. drug you just like that first night with Asami”

At that Akihito stiffened _‘how does he know that? Only a few people know about that first night’_

“Oh did I say something interesting? Why don’t you ponder that while I take care of other matters”

Suddenly Akihito was being lowered to the floor just enough for him to be able to sit down with his arms still raised above his head.  He jerked away when he felt something cool being pressed to his lips.

“hahaha I did I real number on you huh? Relax little whore its water…unless you want to throw away my gift to you? They will be few and far in between”

He was so thirsty…his throat he realized felt raw so he opened his mouth and accepted the water gulping it down before it could be taken away.

“Theres a good boy, if you behave I might bring you something to eat when I come back, until then my little whore please enjoy your stay here….hehehe”

Akihito listened as his jailer walked away and then the sound of a heavy door being opened then shut and the click of a lock.  He was alone now…in the dark…he was naked cold, hurt….and so so scared.

_‘Asami please come for me…. please I don’t know how long I can endure this…”_

He kept praying until he fell into a fitful sleep as exhaustion caught up to him.

 

 

 


	2. The Clock is Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami begins the hunt after finding out Akihito has been taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize that I worded the bad guy weird last chapter so i am working on editing that...and after I got started I just kept on writing the second chapter lol Insomnia will give you lots of time to write I guess. Well here is the second chapter, thank you to everyone that has left kudos or subscribed to the story I appreciate it!

Asami sighed as he looked over yet another expense report for one of his properties. Kirishima

 sure knew how to keep a man busy.

_‘Wonder what Akihito is doing right now? Maybe I can convince him to send me a little photo to keep me going’_

Taking his phone out Asami sent off the text chuckling at the thought of Akihito’s reaction to his message and returned to his paperwork, sometime went by when there was no response from Akihito’s phone.

‘ _That’s odd…. he usually would have blown up on me by now…he shouldn’t still be at the photo shoot it ended a few hours ago’_

Just as he was about to call his little kitten Suoh came barging thru his office door quickly followed by Kirishima.

“Asami we have a problem both of the guards assigned to Akihito were found dead in an alley not far from his job site this afternoon”

Asami felt a shiver run down his spine and his body tensed in anger.  Bringing his mask into place Asami took a few calming breathes and schooled his features before answering.

“Was there any trace of Akihito?”

“No Sir, just his cell phone was found broken”

Kirishima placed a tumbler of whiskey in front of Asami, all he could see was red rage bubbling up inside him.

_‘Someone dared touch his Akihito’_

“Bring me the surveillance videos from that street starting from Akihito’s job site to where the guards were found”

“Right away sir, we will find him we have men searching the area where he was last seen as we speak” Suoh rushed out of the room to carry out his orders and find the brat that seemed to be the only source of light in his bosses otherwise dark world.

Just as Asami was about to turn to Kirishima his phone started to ring.

“Asami” he snapped into the phone.

“Fufu such a cold greeting…I wonder is this how you great your little pet?” said a mysterious voice.

Asami’s felt his blood run cold and his face was set like stone, teeth clenching, he gripped his phone harder.

“Where is Akihito?” Asami demanded.

“My word that didn’t take long, we’ve only been able to get acquainted for a couple hours at most”

“Where is Akihito?” Asami gritted his teeth as he asked again.

“Is that the only thing you can say? Hmmmm I wonder what you would say if I sent you a little recording of our time together so far?” the man taunted.

“There will be nowhere in japan you could go to where I would not find you” Asami growled into the phone.

“Ah but you see I won’t be in Japan for long and unless you do as I say Akihito may end up joining me on my trip or not… depends on both of you”

Asami took a deep breath as he gripped the phone harder, a crack was heard.  Kirishima was already in the process of tracking the phone call, all he needed was 2 more minutes to get a location.

“Sir keep him talking I almost have his location” Asami gave a nod that he heard him.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Asami questioned the man, trying to keep him on the line longer.

Chuckling could be heard on the other end of the phone line “Well then quick to point I see, well rumor has it that you have come into the possession of a certain memory card picked up from a Russian informant….”

“I don’t deal with the Russians” said Asami.

“Ah you see that I think is a lie…this memory card has the maps of all their drug trade routes thru china to Europe…I want that memory card” the man’s voice turned cold as ice.

“You still haven’t answered my first question..who are you?” demanded Asami.

“Now where would be the fun in that? You will find out soon enough, I will be sending you a little recording of your pet shortly as proof of life, if you don’t want anything more to happen to him I would suggest having good news in the next 48 hours because that’s all you have” the man practically purred into the phone. “I will send you some proof of life every 12 hours with instructions on how to reach me when you have what I want” he continued.

“How do I know that you won’t just kill him?”

“Hahahaha that’s the fun part…. you don’t…the clock is ticking Asami” the man said laughing.

All that was left was a dial tone and before he could do anything else a beep signifying a message rang from the phone.

Kirishima walked over towards his long time employer to see his face go pale before his eyes took a deadly turn.

On the video was Akihito blind folded hanging by his arms from what looked like rafters in a concrete room possibly a basement.  His back was cut to ribbons and bruises covered his body, whoever was filming this walked around Akihito in a full 360. 

The clip cut away to the next scene almost too close to tell what they were seeing till they realized the noise in the background was the sicking sound of a man raping Akihito and the sounds of him sobbing while he pleaded with the man to stop.

The video ended with a close up of Akihito’s face as he cried in pain.

“We pin pointed his location to a payphone just down the street Suoh and some men are already on their way to try and find him”

While staring at his Akihito’s face in that last shot he replied “Kirishima run thru the personnel that were here when the memory card was brought in…I want to know who sold the information and I want them brought to me now!”

Asami losing the fragile grip of his patience screamed as he threw his phone at the wall smashing it as it made contact.

“Yes Sir!” with that Kirishima rushed from the room to begin looking for the mole in their organization.

_‘Hold on Akihito I will find you and bring you home…. just hold on’_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akihito sat on his knees shivering in the dark as he sat in the same spot where that man had left him for who knows how long ago alone with his thoughts.

_‘I wonder if Asami knows I am missing yet? Does he even care?’_

_‘It’s not as if we are really lovers anyway…. sure I live with him and we have sex…but that’s all we do; we don’t behave like normal couples would’_

Akihito snorted a little _‘like Asami could be normal if he tired’_

Amused by his own private joke he almost didn’t notice the door open across the room from him.

“Wakey wakey my little whore! I come bearing news for you!” greeted the man in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Akihito turned his head towards his voice hoping to figure out where he was.

“I just had the most uplifting conversation with your master…demanding man isn’t he?”

“y…you spoke with As..Asami?” Akihito tried to keep his voice steady.

“you wasted your time he won’t give you what you want” insisted Akihito.

The man chuckled “Ah but that’s where you are wrong my little whore…he is already searching the city looking for you…. but he won’t find you” the man said as he trailed he hands over the top of Akihito’s head, suddenly he grabbed Akihito’s hair in a fist and yanked his head back.

“Argh!” grunted Akihito as he tried to follow the hand and lessen the strain on his hair.

“Now how about we continue to get to know each other better hmmmm? I need another proof of life video to help encourage Asami to keep moving” he purred into Akihito’s ear.

Shaking his head Akihito suddenly got a flash of his sprirt back “I would rather rot down here then have you touch me again!” he spat at the man holding his hair.

“Well well well looks like someone hasn’t been broken yet…. why don’t we fix that?” he taunted in Akihito’s face

“But first why don’t we take that blindfold off that way while I record you breaking for your dear master he can watch the light fade from those eyes of yours” he sneered.

Akihito’s blindfold was ripped from his head tearing some hair out as it went, he blinked trying to get past the bright light assaulting his vision.  As his eye sight began to clear he took notice of the room he was in.

Wall to wall concrete, no windows, a bucket in the corner, and only one way out. _‘I don’t know if I can get out of here but I can try’_

The man holding him captive yanked his head up so he could see just who was holding him here. What met his eyes was a man obviously not from japan.  He stood almost as tall as Asami, with shoulder length dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes that reflected pure evil.

“Now how about you face that camera over there so Asami can get a good look at your face” he said while repositioning Akihito’s arms behind his back and pushing him down so that his ass was in the air and his shoulders touched the hard ground.

“But don’t worry he won’t be seeing my face just yet…. can’t let all the fun go at once now can we?”

Akihito began to struggle again pulling away from the hands holding him “Let me go you piece of shit!”

“Ah yes that’s the attitude I have heard about…. please by all means scream to your hearts content…no one will hear you” he whispered as once again he shoved himself inside Akihito’s still damaged entrance with no sympathy.

The scream that came out of Akihito was enough to make a person’s stomach turn, it was a scream of pure pain and humiliation.

“That’s it my little whore scream for your master, for your sake I hope he gives me what I want or I’ll just keep you as a consolation prize” the man said while setting a brutal pace, that pushed and pulled his chest across the floor, rocks digging into his skin.

Akihito bit down on his lip determined to not let this man break him…he started to try and distance himself mentally from what was happening, but the man knew what he was doing and wouldn’t have any of it.

Pulling Akihito’s head up to look at the camera “I don’t think so little whore you’re going to show every ounce of your pain to your master”

“I can see why you keep him around Asami he is a tight fuck…and a looker to boot” he said addressing the camera

“Remember what I said Asami you have 36 hours left” the man warned as he continued to take his pleasure from Akihito’s battered body.

“As..a..Asami will f..find…you…and…kill you!” Akihito screamed as the mains dick ripped thru his ass.

“I don’t think so little whore now why don’t you say good bye to your master before you suck me off” he laughed cruelly.  He pulled himself from Akihito’s behind, his dick covered in Akihito’s blood.  Pulling him to his knees in full view of the camera.

Akihito refused to open his mouth clamping down, so the man held his nose closed until the burn of holding his breath became too much and when Akihito gasped opening his mouth the man shoved his dick down his throat.

“If you bite me little whore the last beating will feel like a tickle compared to what I’ll do to you” the man threatened.

Gagging Akihito tried to pull himself back and away from the man in front of him but he tightened his grip on his hair and began thrusting himself in and out of Akihito’s mouth.

“Oh yes that’s it little whore…how about some tongue huh?” the man above him was moaning as he used Akihito’s mouth, all he could think about was Asami as he was used. The man kept up his brutal pace thrusting harder and faster as he got closer to completion.

“Almost there little whore, you will drink every drop I give you and maybe I’ll let you have some more water” he laughed while staring at Akihito’s tear covered face stiffening as he came down Akihito’s throat.

The man pulled himself out of Akihito’s mouth and let go of his hair laughing as Akihito dropped to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

“Hehehe well done little whore you suck dick like a pro, is that why Asami keeps you around?” he taunted. “It can’t be because of your worth, I mean you’re just a photographer and a brat.  I wonder do you think he’ll even want you if your used goods!” Akihito stiffened listening to the man’s words.

_‘His right…will Asami even want me after this? I have already been used by Feilong once now this…’_

“Oh did I strike a nerve?” He said observing Akihito as he laid on the ground.  Walking over to him, he pulled Akihito up by his shoulders and placed a bottle of water up to his mouth.

“Here drink can’t have you dying of thirst on me” He said, this time there was no fight from Akihito. His throat raw and sore, the water brought him a bit of relief.

“Now be a good little whore and relax.  Don’t worry about getting too lonely I will return before you know it” the man said as he walked away leaving Akihito alone with his thoughts.

After he left Akihito remained kneeling where he left him naked still with his arms tied behind his back.

_‘I feel disgusting…. man I could use a shower and get this man’s touch off my body’_ he started to shiver trying to block out what just happened to him. This man’s touch was nothing like Asami’s, where he left a trail of fire wherever he touched this man made him feel used and filthy.

_‘that’s right I am rightly used now…. how will I ever face Asami…I barely even fought him I should have bit him something…the beating would have been better than having his dick in my mouth’_

Some time passed with Akihito kneeling on the cold hard floor before he realized how tired and hungry he was.  How long had he been there? How long has it been since he last ate? Deciding that the only thing he could do was sleep and hope the man brought him food Akihito laid down on his side curling into a ball and fell into a troubled sleep.

 

 

 

 


	3. A plan comes together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter didn't come out as fast as the last 2! But I work full time and have a family so had to work writing in between those lol  
> A little warning this story will get darker before it gets better, if that's not your thing then please by all means wait until I get to the lighter side to continue reading.

Asami spent most of the night staring out the window in his office waiting for Suoh and Kirishima to finish their investigation.  Patience was never his strong suit, and now waiting while that son of bitch did god knows what else Akihito made his blood boil.  _‘When I find him…he will be begging me to end his sorry pathetic excuse of a life’_

Just as he was about to pour himself yet another tumbler of whiskey his phone beeped indicating he had received a new message.  Opening the message, he found another video depicting Akihito’s suffering once again.  Asami looked into Akihito’s eyes and watched that fiery spirit spit and struggle too free himself, but towards the end he noticed Akihito’s eyes convey doubt as the man cruelly asked him if he would even be wanted once he was free of him.

_‘oh Akihito I swear when I get you back there will be no doubt left of your worth’_

Asami watched to the end of the video, vowing that he would not shy away from Akihito’s torment while he sat in his club.  He would endure it with him. Upon its completion Asami pushed the button on his intercom.

“Kirishima bring me everything you have so far and bring Suoh with you” Asami growled into the speaker.

“Right away Asami-sama” was he curt reply.

This will end today if it was the last thing Asami did, Akihito would not suffer any longer than necessary. In short order Kirishima and Suoh entered his office, reports in hand.

“Asami-sama, we were able to pinpoint the area where Akihito was taken, security camera’s outside a liqueur store caught a windowless van pullup to Akihito and 2 large men jumped him before he could make a run for it” explained Suoh.

“Sir, from the looks of the men and the accent of the caller it seems someone from the Russian Mafia is behind this.” Interjected Kirishima.

“It seems Mikhail has mistaken my silence to his men in japan as a sign to have him men do as they please” Asami leaned back in his chair thinking. “Perhaps this can all work out in our favor…Kirishima has Mikhail entered the country?”

Kirishima looked thru his information before replaying “No sir, however there was one record of a man bearing the same last name of Arbatov that entered the country one month ago, but there is no record of him leaving.”

“Get Feilong on the phone he has had more dealings with Mikhail than I have, perhaps it’s a relative” Asami ordered, taking the phone from Suoh as he dialed. 

“Asami, isn’t this a surprise” greeted Feilong.  Deciding not to waste any more time Asami decided to get right to the point.

“Feilong, what do you know about Mikhail’s family?” Asami asked

“What no hello? How are you?” Feilong complained

“I don’t have time for your games Feilong! What do you know about Mikhail’s family?” Asami snapped

“Fine fine…don’t get so upset Asami its bad for you.  From what I know Mikhail is the oldest and heir to his organization with his uncle as his second.  But rumor has it that he has a brother that was disowned some years ago.”  Feilong continued “Why do you want to know about Mikhail’s family?”

“Akihito has been taken, all I know about the man is he had some Russian thugs grab him from the street and he speaks with a heavy accent” explained Asami.

“Do you require any assistance in retrieving him? I can be in Japan within 12 hours”

“It would be appreciated; you have a better working relationship with the Russians than I do”

“I will leave shortly”

Asami cut the call without saying anything, with Feilong’s help he wouldn’t need to worry about any backlash if this man is Mikhail’s brother. After the incident in Hong Kong Akihito and Feilong were able to put their differences aside and be somewhat friendly.  Exchanging emails now and again, it has helped Akihito put Hong Kong behind him and heal.

Asami turned to his two faithful employee’s “Suoh were you able to track the van with the security cameras?”

“Sir we were able to track him to the edge of Tokyo but lose track of the van as it pulled into a dirt road, my guess is they have a hide away house somewhere in those woods” said Suoh.

“Put together a team of men and prepare for Feilong’s arrival, as soon as we are ready we are going out there and putting an end to this madness” ordered Asami.  As the two left to carry out his orders Asami pulled open the drawer to his right and held up the item that seems to be responsible for this whole mess, a simple thumb drive. The quicker he got Akihito back the better, he refuses to allow him to suffer alone in that room and probably thinking the stupidest of things.

_‘oh Akihito you are worth more to me than this piece of information, I would gladly give it up for your safe return…. but this son of bitch will be punished for touching what’s mine and make no mistake Akihito you are mine!’_

With the plan in place all he could do was wait for everyone to fall in line and put his plan into action.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Akihito woke up he found his arms no long tied behind his back and a bottle of water with a plate of bread near his head.  Pushing himself into a sitting position he winced and his wounds pulled and his abused bottom made contact with the cold floor.  As he leaned forward to grab some bread he heard a clinking sound behind him, as he turned to look he felt a heavy weight sitting around his throat, reaching one hand to his neck he felt a thick metal collar around him attached to what looked like a heavy chain bolted into the wall.

_‘Well so much for trying to escape…I doubt even Asami could snap this’_ he tugged at it and found it pretty solid with no give.  Deciding to eat and drink his water before that man came back and took it away Akihito gulped everything down trying not to go so fast and upset his stomach.  With that done he decided to test how far he could go with the chain walking forward until it pulled on his neck. 

_‘hmmm looks about 2 meters or so, not to far but at least I’m not forced to kneel or stand in one spot’_

_‘Alright Akihito its time to stop being a scare little boy…Asami would laugh if he saw you cowering to that sicko’_ Akihito thought while walking the full length that the chain allowed trying to work the ache out of his sore muscles.  Everything hurt from his back down to his abused entrance, he limped around attempting to warm his legs back up after being forced into those positions for so long.

_‘There is no hope for escape if I can’t even move….and if I can’t escape then I can at least put up a fight and make things more difficult for this guy…there’s no telling how long it will take Asami to save me if his even coming’_ With that Akihito suddenly felt depressed, what if he doesn’t come? Will that man just kill him? Auction him off to some fat slob? Or would he just continue to use him until he either lost interest or Akihito died.

_‘NO! Asami swore to me he would always come for me…I just need to have faith that he is working on a plan to get me out of here…. those thoughts are exactly what that sicko wants me to think to try and break me.’_ Suddenly Akihito had a rush of energy _‘if he thinks that will happen I’ll just have to prove him wrong!’_ With that he began to try and come up with a game plan of his own, and he will either succeed or die trying but anything was better than allowing himself to become some lifeless doll.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

During his little investigation he failed to notice the camera in the corner of the room watching his every move, never knowing there was someone keeping tabs on him.

“Sir it looks like the brat is awake” spoke a man sitting in front of 8 computer monitors with live stream of several security cameras thru out the compound. “Excellent, why don’t I put the next step of my plan into action…round up Ivan and Peter and tell them to meet me in front of his cell in 20 minutes, tell them to bring the laptop and a table.” The leader spoke calmly all the while grinning up at the image of his ‘little whore’ wondering around his cell.

“Yes sir, I will get right on that” said the minion as he left to do as instructed.

“Ah Asami let’s see how you like a live stream of your little pet” the man chuckled as he made his way to Akihito’s cell.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally discover who the mystery man is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know this is later than I said I would update! I am already working on the next chapter as we speak, sadly life got in the way which made it hard to find time to sit down and type this chapter out.

Akihito walked around the room…well as far as the chain around his neck would allow him to anyway.  So far he was no closer to finding a way out of this mess on his own, his best options were to either wait for this guy to make a mistake or for Asami to come to his rescue.

_‘but he would love for me to be indebted to him more’_ he snorted to himself while testing the strength of the chain attached to the wall.  Pulling back again Akihito dropped the chain in annoyance. “UGH! Of course, he would just have to use a steel fucking chain, why the fuck now?” So, into his tantrum Akihito failed to notice the door to his cell opening and the 3 men standing there watching him.

“Seems like you are having a bit of trouble there my little whore” the man chuckled.  Akihito felt a shiver travel down his spine as he slowly turned around to face the man that has kept him trapped here.  As he turned he finally noticed the presence of the other 2 men in the room and promptly tried to cover himself with his hands, as to try and protect the last of his dignity.

“Hahaha now now no need for that they have already seen what a good show you put on” the man jeered at him as he directed the other 2 to set up the table and laptop in the center of the room facing where Akihito stood.

“What is that for?” Akihito questioned as he watched them setup the laptop and open a few programs.

“Well you’ve been here for a few days I thought I would give you a gift! Well you and your master that is hahaha” the man exclaimed waving his arms in the air as though making a grand announcement.

Taking a few steps back till his back touched the wall behind him Akihito mustered up his famous bravado and asked “What kind of gift are you talking about?”

“Well my little whore up until now your Master has had to be satisfied with video clips of our time together, to help encourage him in the little errand I gave him.” He said as he made his way over to the laptop. “But you see his not quite moving fast enough for my tastes so I thought I would give him a bit more incentive to pick up the pace you see.” He explained as he turned on the webcam and went to make a phone call. “Shall we see if your master is in? hmmmm little whore? Don’t you want him to see how you’re doing?” he asked as he turned to Akihito with a murderous smile.

“I told you before you won’t get what you want! He won’t give in to you just for me!” Akihito screamed at him while the other 2 men in the room made their way over to him coming up on either side.  Before Akihito knew what was happening they each grabbed an arm and began to pull him closer to the table.

“Well then this will not be very comfortable for you little whore so for your own sack you had better hope your master has good news for me…” the man growled while yanking Akihito’s hair back.  The man released him and made the call to Asami, everyone stood silently waiting to see if the call went through.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami spent the night staring at the last shot of Akihito in that video…. fuming while he swirled his whiskey in the glass, imagining and planning on what he would do to the man that dared touched what was his when he caught him.  And he would catch him there was no doubt in that it was just a matter of waiting for reinforcements and the right time.

Turning back to look out the window in his high-rise office as Kirishima walked quickly inside and to his desk.

“Sir, you have a video teleconference coming thru from an unknown source, should we patch it through?” he stated, adjusting his glasses as he waited for his boss’s instructions.

“Yes, it seems our new friend has upped his game a bit, track the link I want a better idea of where this bastard is” Asami ordered as he readied himself for what he would undoubtedly see when the video connected. “Yes sir I will work on it personally” said Kirishima as he moved to patch the call thru and set up his own equipment to track the call.

When the call connected, it was as Asami expected; Akihito was the center of the picture flanked by 2 men in ski masks.

“Ah Asami so nice of you to join us” came the voice he had heard the last few times.

“I see you still won’t show your face, are you really that cowardly?” countered Asami.

“Aww well where would be the fun in that…. I’m sure you have already been working on trying to find out just who I am exactly… hmmmm? or am I wrong?” he chuckled “My little whore here seems to think you won’t come thru for me Asami, his convinced that you won’t give anything up to save him” he said, suddenly the sound of fingers snapping were heard.

No sooner had the sound happened had the men on either side of Akihito holding him up kicked him behind his knees sending him to the ground as the pulled his arms in the air behind his back making him arch forward until the chain pulled harshly around his neck. The action made Akihito grunt but he was determined not to make a sound, he refused to look weak in front of this man any longer and he absolutely refused to look weak in front of Asami.

“Its been 48 hours Asami…do you have what I want?” the man’s tone grew cold. “Because if you don’t this WILL be the last time you see this whore alive and breathing” he said as he finally moved in front of the camera, still facing Akihito. “You see I already know you contacted Feilong” Akihito gasped as he heard this. “And I also know he told you about Mikhail’s brother…. but did he tell you about his nephew?” The man asked as he turned around and looked Asami in the eye for the first time.

Asami was shocked to come face to face with a man clearly Russian but so obviously young, no older than Akihito at most. “Mikhail has no nephews” Asami said as he tried to figure out where this man came from.

“hahaha well that’s certainly what he thinks, my father hid me well.  He knew the family would betray him and choose my stupid excuse of an Uncle over him” the man joked as he moved to circle Akihito.

“But you see the jokes on them, they may have disowned my father but I am more than willing to take back the family business” he sneered “the only thing I am missing is those little trade routes, and you’re going to give them to me aren’t you Asami?” he mocked as he bent to take hold of Akihito’s hair, pulling him back till his neck arched painfully and he was looking in Asami’s eyes for the first time in days.

“Urg…let me go you son of bitch!” Akihito struggled to get out of the hands that held him in place.

“Now answer my questions Asami…do you have what I asked for?” he said calmly as he held Akihito’s head in place, facing the laptop.

“Hand over Akihito alive and well or the deals off and I turn you in to your Uncle” Asami said fists clenching as he watched this boy put his hands on Akihito.

The man started chuckling then flat out laughing as Asami threatened him “You seem to not know how this works Asami seeing as how you usually on the other side of this coin, how about I remind you?”

“Pete…Ivan…why don’t you give Asami here a little encouragement to cooperate and give his little pet some attention, I’ll bet he was lonely when he woke up” he ordered as he moved to stand to the side of them.

“Don’t you fucking touch me you piece of shit!” Akihito screamed as he started to struggle again.

_‘no….no…. I can’t let them use me again not like this not while Asami watches’_ Akihito chanced a look at Asami as the 2 men moved to reposition themselves one in front of Akihito and the other behind him hold his arms back. What he saw when he looked into Asami’s eyes shocked him to point that he froze.  Where he expected to see disgust, he saw anger, where he thought he would see disdain and annoyance, he saw pain and determination. 

_‘what does that mean?’_ the look in Asami’s eyes did nothing to comfort him but confuse him.

The man in front of him must have got tired of waiting for Akihito to pay attention because the next thing he knew was pain bloom across his face as he was backhanded. Grunting in pain he tried to right himself as he felt a hand in his hair again pulling him back and level with the man’s dick hanging out of his pants.

“I can see why you keep him around Asami…he is so very good at sucking dick, and my men have worked so hard I thought I would give them a reward for all their efforts by letting them sample the little whore…what do you think?” the man taunted Asami as he glared thru the camera.

Akihito refused to open his mouth determined to keep that man’s dick from him he clenched his teeth.  But he lost when they covered his nose, as his lungs burned for air he had no choice but to open his mouth and gasp in air desperately as the man took his chance and shoved his dick down Akihito’s throat.

“See hahaha his such a good cock sucker isn’t he Asami?” the man laughed as his guard began using Akihito’s mouth as he wanted, slowly fucking his throat.

Asami could do nothing but sit in pure fury as he watched Akihito be used and violated again. He chanced a look to Kirishima hoping to see a good sign. It was a surprise when Kirishima glanced up with an evil smirk, indicating that yes he had indeed found their location and from the looks of it possibly more than that.

Deciding that he would throw out a bone and hopefully put an end to this Asami raised his hand holding a thumb drive while saying “Stop…. I have what you want…tell your men to leave Akihito alone and I will meet you wherever you want.”

The man chuckled and snapped his fingers, almost instantly both men let go of Akihito and dropped him to floor where he laid coughing and panting. 

“See now was that so hard Asami? Very well then I will send you the information for the time and location for our exchange, you give me that thumb drive and I will give you your pet back”

“It seems we have a deal, but I have one question” said Asami.

“HA! Fine I will indulge you a bit what’s your question?”

“Who are you? What is your name?” Asami asked

“hahaha you mean to tell me you still have no idea…. since it won’t matter fine…. they call me Ian” replied the man

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its been so long since my last update life got away with me!

Laughing Ian cut the connection off with a little wave to Asami, as soon as the video cut off he walked around circling Akihito as he lay on the ground coughing and trying to catch his breathe.

“See my little whore Asami will gladly give me what I want in exchange for his pet” Ian taunted, “but will he really be getting you back in one piece I wonder?”

“What do you mean?” asked Akihito while pushing himself up into a seated position eyeing Ian wearily.

“Well you see where would be the fun in giving you back whole and all there in the head…. Why don’t we see how much you can take before you break? Besides he did say all I had to do was return you alive and breathing, didn’t he?” Ian smirked as he walked over to the only door in the room opening it to let in more men, 4 more in total.

Akihito started to get nervous, these men where eyeing him and there was nothing he could do to hide his naked body from their view.  He started to tremble as they started to surround him in a circle each man liking his lips or rubbing themselves.

“My men have been working around the clock both to secure our location and retrieve you. I think they deserve a little reward, don’t you?” Ian said walking up to Akihito as he sat on the floor. “Alright men the only rule is no fatal wounds and make sure his still breathing when your done…. but please enjoy yourselves” He said laughing

“You’re a sadistic son of a bitch…. when Asam….” Akihito was cut off as a boot covered foot came crashing into his face sending him back to the floor, his head swimming and his ringing from the force of the kick.

“Now that wasn’t very nice hahaha…remember to have fun little whore” Ian laughed as he walked out of the room slamming the door shut as he went.

_I honestly don’t know if I can handle this…..Asami please hurry_ for the first time since he woke up in this room Akihito felt real fear course thru his veins as the men advanced on him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sitting in a conference room there was a sight no one thought they would see, Asami, Feilong, and Mikhail sitting around a set of blue prints and plans laid out on the table in front of them as they began to plan their attack.

“Fufu this might just be crazy enough to work” stated Feilong while giving their plan another once over checking for any mistakes or weak points.

“You doubt me Feilong…. I’m wounded” droned Asami, the act of controlling the fury he was feeling at the memories of what those men had done to his boy was nearly impossible.

“Asami you never did tell us how Kirishima was able to pinpoint their location” said Mikhail

“My men are very good at what they do Mikhail, now enough chit chat, are we clear on the plan?” growled Asami, his patience almost running out and nerves near the edge ready to carry out this plan and get his boy back.

“Yes yes we are clear, but explain to me why I should let you have a few hours with Ian before I drag him back to Russia?” inquired Mikhail, curiosity swimming in his gaze.

“Really Mikhail? You can’t guess why he wants some time with him…. He took his precious little boy” teased Feilong giving Asami a side glance.

“This ‘Ian’ took what is mine and dared to threaten me to get what he wants, I don’t care what you do with him once you get him Mikhail but the deal is you help me and you get to take him back to Russia alive” bit out Asami.

It had been a few hours since the last time Asami had heard from Ian and they were running out of time before Akihito’s life was ensured, the longer he remained in Ian’s possession the more damage he stand to take.  Asami wasn’t stupid to think that the little display during the last video call would be the last torment Akihito would have to endure before he could rescue him.  _When I get a hold of this son of bitch I will make sure the last 2 days were the last time he will ever have a functioning cock again._

“Very well then let’s get this show on the road we have 4 teams that need to get in place to make sure he can’t make a run for it, so let head out!” Mikhail said.

“I thank you for your assistance” nodded Asami as the three powerhouses made their way to oversee the gathering of their men and the beginning of the end for Ian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Akihito hurt all over and the pain seemed to be never ending as one of the men continued to thrust into his abused hole.  He could feel blood and other disgusting fluids running down his thighs as he was forced to remain on his knees, someone holding his head and shoulders to the ground.  He had blacked out at one point but someone threw freezing water on him to wake him up and make sure he remained aware of everything happening to him.  They all have been taking turns using him for their own pleasure and beating him in between. 

_I can’t take this anymore…..Asami won’t want me after this….no one will want me…._ Akihito over the last few hours of torture had tried to not make a sound or react to the violence done to him.  As the man behind him finally finished and yet another moved to take his place he lost his battle and the flood gates finally began to open.

Akihito began to cry, to sob and pled with his attackers “please…..please stop….PLEASE! I’ll do anything just no more please no more….” He cried as he felt his hips grabbed again setting more bruises on his skin.

The men started laughing as he lay there on the ground crying, soon his cries went up in volume as the man behind him decided to try and shut him up and began beating him, kicking him repeatedly.

“Shut the fuck up you pathetic whore!” the man screamed until finally Akihito gave into the darkness and passed out again hoping that would be the last time he would ever be awake.

Just as they were about to wake him up again the alarms sounded and lights began to flash, alerting them that their compound had just been infiltrated.

“Leave him! We need to get out there looks like his master has decided to try and break the deal with the boss and try and take back his pet” screamed one of them men as they all began to run out of the room leaving Akihito chained to the wall laying on the cold hard floor.


End file.
